Sweet Sixteen
"Sweet Sixteen" is the sixteenth episode of season 4 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation. It originally premiered on February 23, 2012 to 3.42 million viewers. Storyline Ron Swanson asks Leslie Knope to take a leave of absence from work, as her campaign for City Council is taking up too much of her time. Although Leslie denies she is too busy, she uncharacteristically forgets Jerry Gergich's birthday. To prove Ron wrong, Leslie plans to throw the 64-year old Jerry a surprise sweet sixteen party since he was born on leap day and therefore only had 16 actual birthdays. Meanwhile, Chris Traeger watched after Andy Dwyer and April Ludgate's dog Champion and taught it numerous tricks, causing Andy to feel inadequate. Ann Perkins refuses to wear a Kangol cap that Tom Haverford got her, making him realize they don't share the same fashion sense. Donna Meagle reluctantly holds the party at her lake house, where Tom discovers that her cousin is Ginuwine. Ann doesn't know who Ginuwine is and Tom worries they may have nothing in common. Tom and Ann separately complain to an annoyed April and both plan to break up with the other. Although the party is ready, Leslie was so busy that she forgot to invite Jerry, amusing Ron as he wants Leslie to figure out for herself that she is overworked. Leslie again refuses defeat and races back to Pawnee to get Jerry, but after spotting that her new campaign signs are printed wrong, she rushes to the printer to have them fixed, replacing every sign in Pawnee herself. Champion escapes from Andy, forcing him and Chris to look for the dog. Andy is concerned that he's a bad owner, but Chris makes him feel better by secretly blowing a dog whistle that signals Champion back, making it look like Andy was the reason. A drunk April tells Tom and Ann their argument is stupid and asks them to break up. She is later horrified to learn that her words actually encouraged the two to stick together. Leslie, Ron, and Jerry return late at night, waking everyone up to celebrate Jerry's birthday. Chris' toast hints that he is very lonely, especially after seeing Ann with Tom. An exhausted Leslie passes out on Jerry. The next morning, Ron successfully convinces Leslie to take a leave of absence. Andy decides to loan Champion to Chris to make him feel better. Quotes Ann: So I’m "Tommy’s Girl" and you’re just "Tom"? Why not "Ann’s Man"? Tom: Nobody owns me, cupcake – not even you. Ann: You can either burn these hats in a fire, or you can use a blowtorch. Leslie: That's the style now, Ron. It's called Lollipopping. All the kids are doing it. Donna: The Meagles are cold people. Jerry: Oh crap, did we lose seniors in the woods again? Andy: Boss, I need your ‘Herbie Hancock’ on this. Leslie: I’m also volunteering at Wheels for Meals on Wheels. We repair vans for Meals on Wheels. Leslie: I have a prediction, Ron. By the end of the night, you are going to take a bite of Jerry’s cake – which incidentally, we need to pick up on the way home – and you are gonna say ‘Sabbatical Schmabbatical’. Leslie can do it all. She’s the best, and I’m stupid. Ron: That does sound like me. Campaign sign: http://www.knope2012.com/imagescmyk/campaign/1239u/09230023/poster/.jpeg Leslie: Yes, Walter, it does say that you're right. But using basic logic and human intelligence one can surmise that this is a link to an image. April: I hate him for this stupid reason. Leslie: ''Jerry isn't at the party Who was supposed to invite Jerry? ''answers ''Guys, someone was supposed to invite Jerry. '''Ron:' Jerry's work is often adequate. Ron: Never half ass two things, whole ass one thing. Ann: You told April you were breaking up with me? Tom: Ann, we consistently disagree on who wore it best, you still use an iPad I, you read books – all the time. Ann: Okay, how ’bout my "oh no-nos" for you? You make me see terrible movies and then you talk through them, you put twenty inch rims on your Volkswagen Golf, and you insist on being introduced as "the brown Gosling". '''Tom: '''Everything you just said makes me, like me, more. Trivia * Though Jerry turns 64 this episode, Jim O'Heir was only 49 at the time the episode was filmed. * Jerry lets Leslie and Ron into his bathroom when he thought it was Gail, but she would have called him by his real name, Garry. Category:Holiday Themed Episodes